Two Friends, One Servant, One King and One Doctor
by cassandrapendragon
Summary: the doctor go to camelot with his new assistants and they fall in love with two diffrent types of men.
1. Arrival

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Doctor Who or Merlin. Tell me what you think. **

The Tardis was alive with light. The doctor walked to the main controller. "Doctor, where are you taking us?" Molly looked at the screen trying to make sense of the random patterns. "Is it a surprise doctor?" Hannah said making Molly drop her phone. "I thought that you were sleeping." Molly was trying to find her phone. "I was I woke up to find you moaning." "Yes Hannah it is a surprise." the doctor walked round and smiled at his two young assistants.

The Tardis landed with a crash. Molly and Hannah had changed in to Celtic robes Hannah was wearing a dark blue dress her blonde hair in a lose plait and Molly was wearing a light green dress her dark brown hair is lose curls. They were in a forest just above the tree line a castle was visible. The doctor led the way. They got to the castle gates; they went to the main door. "Sir Leon long time no see." The doctor patted Sir Leon on the back in a friendly manner. "Doctor, do you want to see Uther or Arthur." "I will let the girls decide." Molly and Hannah looked at each other and said, "Both." "Then we will see both, but Uther first." The Doctor smiled at Sir Leon.

They were led into a grand throne room. "Doctor it is good to see you old friend." Uther Pendragon greeted the doctor warmly, "who are these charming young ladies?" Uther smiled at Hannah and Molly. "I am Hannah and this is my best friend Molly." Hannah smiled sweetly at Uther. "Welcome dear Ladies to Camelot." Uther kissed Hannah's hand, Molly giggled. "Shall we go see Arthur?" The doctor smiled as Hannah jabbed molly in the ribs. "Come back and have some dinner." Uther looked at Hannah. Hannah and Molly followed the doctor out, Hannah looked at Uther and smiled, Uther smiled back. They walked to Arthurs chambers. "Merlin how are you?" the doctor smiled at the young man. "Hello who is these pretty young girls?" Merlin smiled at Molly, "I am Molly this is my best friend Hannah." Molly smiled at Merlin. "Is Arthur in Merlin?" The doctor looked to see if anyone was around. "No he will be back later you can wait." Merlin looked at Molly.


	2. Dinner Date

**Disclaimer: i do not own merlin or doctor who**

* * *

Molly had been talking to Merlin all afternoon. "Doctor it think it would be best if we went to the Tardis, as me and Molly need to get changed for our dinner with Uther." Hannah was getting bored about talking about mops and cleaning things. "Actually Uther wanted to have dinner with just you Hannah." The doctor smiled. "what." Molly looked confused. "That's my line." The doctor voice was trying to hold back a laugh. The doctor walked out of the room, a few moments later returned with a pretty looking woman in her early to mid twenties. "This the Lady Morgana and she is going to help you get ready Hannah." Morgana and Hannah left the room.

About an hour or so later Hannah returned wear a long red gown with her hair in gentle curls around her face. "You look lovely Hannah." Molly gave her friend a hug. Hannah walked down to the throne room; Sir Leon was waiting outside for Hannah. "Sire Hannah is here." Sir Leon opened the door so that Hannah could walk in to the throne room. Uther was sitting in the middle of a large. "I am glad that you came to dinner. You look wonderful." He kissed Hannah's hand.

Meanwhile Molly had been helping Merlin wash up and clean Arthur's room. Meanwhile Uther and Hannah were sitting at dinner. "So how do you know the doctor?" Uther took a sip from his goblet. "I met him while I was working a teacher at a high school, Molly's brother Janto goes there and the doctor was teaching physics and molly came to pick up her brother and the doctor said to us about the TARDIS and time travel." Hannah looked up. "So you are form the future." Uther reached over the table and held Hannah's hand. "Yes, would you like to come and see it?" Hannah stroked the back of Uther's hand. "Yes Hannah I would love to." Uther stood up. Hannah and Uther went to find the doctor; Molly had already asked if Merlin could visit the future. So Uther was allowed to come as well. Hannah also convinced the Doctor about Morgana coming.

They all walked to the Tardis. When they arrived the doctor started pressing buttons, Hannah took Morgana to get some more suitable clothes, and molly followed them. When they came back they changed, Hannah was wearing grey shorts, a blue T-shirt and high heeled boots her hair was completely straight, Morgana was wear a short green dress and a pair of high heels and molly was wear a purple playsuit with high heeled boots which resembled converses. They noticed that Uther, Merlin and the Doctor had changed. Uther was wearing grey jeans, a blue shirt and black boots, the Doctor was wearing black skinny jeans, a green t-shirt and smart shoes and Merlin was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a tight purple t-shirt and converses. "Doctor, where are we going?" Hannah looked at Uther then back at the Doctor. "Camelot in London." The doctor smiled at Morgana. "Yay! We love it there Doctor." Both Molly and Hannah said. They arrived in London they were a few streets away from Camelot but they were happy to walk.


	3. Future

****

Thank you to Saymorian (see if you can spot someone in this) and Prins

**Disclaimer: i dont own either doctor who or Merlin  
**

When, they arrived at Camelot. The doctor showed his psychic paper which allowed them in to the club. Molly and Hannah went to the bar and order the drinks Beer for Uther and Merlin, a Black Russian for Molly, a Whiskey for the Doctor, a Cosmopolitan for Morgana and a Casablanca for Hannah. Uther pulled Hannah on to the dance floor; Merlin did the same with Molly. The doctor took Morgana to the bar to get some more drinks. When the song finished they returned from the dance floor to the booth that they were sitting in Molly now had vermouth, Uther and Merlin had Vodka and Hannah, Morgana and the Doctor had Coke. By the end of the night Merlin, Uther and Molly were completely wasted. Sing at the top of their voices, a dancing at random points on the walk back to Hannah flat it over looked the Thames. The doctor helped Merlin and Uther in to the spare bedroom, and Hannah helped Molly in the guest room. Morgana sat on the sofa waiting the Doctor and Hannah. Hannah went in to the kitchen and made the Doctor, Morgana and herself a cup of coffee.

The next morning Molly walked in holding her head. "What exactly happened last night?" Molly saw Morgana and the Doctor curled up on the sofa. They heard a scream come from Hannah's room, Molly lead the way and she burst through the door, saw Uther in bed with Hannah. Hannah was pushing away from Uther who looked just as shocked. Just then Merlin came running in this caused Hannah to fall out of bed, Molly looked round and fell on the floor with laughing so much, Merlin had somehow managed to get in to Hannah kitchen and had found a tea cosy that Hannah's grandma had made and well now he was wearing a tea cosy as a hat.

"Uther why are you in bed with Hannah and Merlin why are you wearing a tea cosy on your head?" The doctor looked at them both. Uther spoke up. "I decide that should go for a bit of a walk to try and stop the whole place spinning and then I forgot where I was sleeping and the rest you know." Merlin spoke next "I was feeling a bit drunk still and I knew that coffee made you feel better molly had said something about it, so I went in to the kitchen and it look really weird so I put the tea cosy on thinking it was a hat and went out to get a coffee from a coffee shop and I thought I saw Gaius but it was a man called Mr Brett Superman." "I think we need to get to three back to Camelot." The doctor tried to look serious but failed and started laughing.

**By the way NOTHING happened between Uther and Hannah**


End file.
